Ashes of An Angel
by BlushingInsomniac
Summary: Bella has a nightmare...about Edward.
1. Here In My Arms

**Here In My Arms In My Arms**

**I don't own anything (duh) I just like to play with it.**

Here, she looked so peaceful. In his arms.

The continual, rhythmic breathing, as her chest rose and fell with each breath.

Moonlight coming thourgh the window highlighting her pale skin. And the slight blush on her cheeks

Edward loved that blush it was beautiful even when she tried to hide it. But it was the constant reminder of how different he was from here.

He slowly not wanting to disturb her put his head to her chest, listening to her heart beat.

Of course her heart beat reminded him of how much he wanted her blood. Yet was strangely relaxing, and comforting.

He was, however debateing whether or not to get up and close the window.

There was a slight breeze, and I had felt Bella shiver from under her blankets at leasr 3 times.

But for some reason He couldn't bring him self to get up, and was in the middle of a debate with himself.

He wanted to help her, couldn't really bring himself to leave her.

He sighed heavily, and slid her smoothly from off, and on to the bed.

He got up thinking of how much of a pushover could he really be, not much. Could he?

As he reached out, Bella rolled over, mumbleing to herself.

Edward frowned, and quikly shut the window to return to her.

She was now tossing and turning, a bead sweat ran down her forehead.

He slid his arm under her pulling her onto his lap.

She was now breathing hard, shouting.

He didn't know what to do, "Bella" he whispered softly in her ear.

She grew rigid, eyes suddenly wide open.

She looked at him tears suddenly forming, she grabbed his shoulders burrowing her head in to his chest as the tears came freely

"shhh, love" said Edward calmly, stroking her hair.

He kissed her hair wondering what could possibly have gone wrong.

Next Chapter: you find out what she was dreaming about. And please believe that I HATE that chapter I cried after I wrote it because it's just so terrible. I felt soooo dirty.

_PLEASE tell what you thought, especially one Edwards characterization I was really scared to write it cause I wasn't sure how good it was_

still not quite sure about them.

_**New Chapter up soon!**_


	2. Ashes of An Angel

**Part two:**

**Ashes of an Angel**

**AN: so this is where the inspiration of the story began, I felt so dirty after I wrote it But all of the people I let read it said I should upload it because its packed with emotion and it's sometimes the duty of a writer to write what he or she doesn't like, Blah, blah blah. WHATEVER. so yeah I gave into peer pressure**.

The fire cackled almost laughingly at her as Jacob Black threw the last piece unceremoniously into the fire.

Edward was finally gone, and he would never come back.

Jacob closed his eyes and sighed. He had to admit it had been quite an unsettling experience, killing the bloodsucker Edward.

The graphic pictures were still in his mind. The arms flailing, and legs jerking around. It wasn't natural the things he saw and heard.

The worst part had been the eyes.

But it had to be done, not for him, but for Bella. Now she was free. Forever.

"I will never be a drug to you" he said aloud to himself.

And walked slowly back down the hill. "Air and Sun should never be a drug" he shouted to the world.

I stood behind the trees shaking. I was afraid to move, afraid to speak, afraid to do anything.

All I could do was stare at that one place where his gorgeous, god-like body had once been.

I wished with all my heart that Edward had not seen him coming, that he had not pushed me away from Jacob's furious rage.

I had wanted to intervene but something had held me back each and every time I had tried.

Every cry, every grimace from both of them seemed to slowly eat away at my soul. It had been My fault he died, My fault I couldn't do anything. How would I possibly go on without him.

I didn't know how long I stood there for, silent tears running down I face.

I tried to leave but when I looked back at the fire, I lost control. My legs wobbled. I fell to the ground, crying out, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably.

I slowly crawled over to where the embers flared, and the ashes were red and glowing.

I bent down carefully and kissed each ember. Burning him to my lips again, and again, for surly these were ashes of an angel.

Cool arms slid around my back, and a voice from very far away whispered into my ear.

"Bella" came the soft, velvety voice.

I snapped my eyes open and found a pair of dazzling, topaz eyes looking into mine with concern.

I heard myself cry out, and I buried my head in his chest. I would never, ever let him leave me again.

"Bella," his voice called out. He lifted my chin to look straight into my eyes.

"You were gone," I said simply, the tears running down my face.

The look on his face was one of sincere sadness and frustration.

His hand came forward to cup around my face. He stared intensely into my eyes before kissing my tears, and then kissing my eyelids.

His lips kissed down my cheek, until they brushed softly over my lips. He leaned back down on the bed his lips never leaving mine.

He pulled away for a second, whispering in a solemn promise "I won't ever leave you, I am yours, now and for eternity."

I took an intake of breath just as he planted a soft. tender, and lingering kiss on my parted, cracked lips.

My breath was shaky as I he held me. Planting soft kisses in my hair, humming my lullaby.

**AN: Review, and please tell me how you thought I did on the characterization parts I'm still not quite sure about them.**

And I am Still team EDWARD all the way!


End file.
